prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave New World
Grave New World is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on October 22, 2013 as the season's Halloween episode. Summary Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer crash the Ravenswood Founders Day Celebration after finding a clue in "A's" new lair. Dressed in their finest Edwardian wear, the ladies hit the creepy cemetery party to find Ali before "A" can. But if Ali is truly alive, could the liars be leading "A" straight to their friend without knowing it? With Ezra lurking in the shadows, he may be closer than the girls realize. Meanwhile, Caleb heads to Ravenswood to help the girls and meets kindred soul Miranda along the way. Title and Background *If the girls find out that Ali is really alive, their whole world will be changed. This will be the girls' first step into their new lives with the knowledge of Ali being alive. *This title is likely a pun to Aldous Huxley's novel, Brave New World, ''written in 1932. '''Notes NOTE: The following information is spoilers. Read at your own risk!' * The intro changed for this episode from the previous Halloween episodes * The girls are at a costume party at a graveyard in Ravenswood. They are trying to get to Alison before A does.Hi This is Lola<3 loves you * When Caleb is on a bus to Ravenswood, he meets Miranda, who is looking for her uncle. *'When they enter the graveyard, Aria gets a call from Ezra asking where she is. She tells him that she is at a graveyard, and then says she has to go. The camera shows the girls walking away from behind, then rolls back to show Ezra watching them' *'Grunwald tells the girls that they need to leave Ravenswood' *'When a strong burst of wind comes, the girls all hold onto each other. Aria is holding Hanna's hand. Suddenly, it isn't Hanna's hand anymore. It is the hand of a creepy statue. Hanna has gone missing.' *'Hanna is looking for the girls when she finds a phone booth. She tries to call but all that comes through the phone is creepy music. When she turns around to exit the phone booth, she finds that she has been locked in.' *'The other three girls are walking down a hallway when they hear Alison's voice yelling that her friends know she's there. As they are walking, Spencer disappears from their group.' *'Meanwhile, Hanna is trying to get out of the phone booth when the phone rings again. She answers it, but only the same strange music plays. She turns around and sees 4 lights coming towards her. All of a sudden Ali's face appears in the window. Ali looks frightened. Suddenly, gas mask comes up behind her and she disappears. Miranda comes and lets Hanna out of the phone booth, claiming that she didn't see anyone else out there. ' *'Spencer has a fight with gas mask and thinks that she knocked him unconscious. She leans over him and he grabs her, then knocks her out. Aria and Hanna soon find her and they look for Alison some more. They follow her voice to find an old tape recording of her crying for help. Grunwald appears behind them and says that the tape was stolen from her. Suddenly, Grunwald tells the girls that she can feel something and that "One of you has been touched by the one that Alison fears the most".' *'When the girls try to leave Ravenswood, they find Spencer's tires to be slashed. Suddenly, two headlights appear behind them and EzrA gets out of his car. He offers to drive them home. When they arrive back at Spencer's house, Aria says goodbye to Ezra and he drives off. The girls see Red Coat and follow her to Spencer's barn. They watch her from behind as she slowly takes off her hood and turns around. It is Alison. She asks them if they missed her, and then tells them that it still isn't safe yet. Then she tells Hanna to remember what she told her in the hospital (episode 1x11). A light comes up behind the liars and she motions for them to be quiet. They turn around to see EzrA. He claims that Aria left her phone is his car and hands it to her, looking behind them. They all turn around. Alison has lef't. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins *Brett Dier as Luke Matheson *Elizabeth Whitson as Leah Matheson Trivia * This will be the third Halloween episode, the first being The First Secret and the second being, This Is A Dark Ride. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) for unknown reasons. * The episode was screened at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery on October 15, 2013. * Elisabeth Whitson appears in this episode as a character named Leah, who is appearantly Luke's cousin. However, when this episode was shot Whitson was still going to play Olivia, Luke's twin sister, in the actual spin-off show. The role was recast with Merrit Patterson after this episode was shot and before the first episode for Ravenswood was shot. If you look closely you can see the dialogue was changed during post-production and doesn't match up with what her lips are saying. Her lips are saying 'No, that was my brother', but we're hearing 'cousin' instead of 'brother'. When Luke calls her 'Leah', that's also off-screen. He was probably calling her 'Olivia' before. Gallery Imagepromo.jpg|Promo Halloweenpromo3.jpg|"You need to leave, NOW!" Halloweenpromo2.jpg Halloweenpromo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (13)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (15)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (17)_595_slogo.jpg|Miraleb? Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (14)_595_slogo.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-06.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-10.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-30.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-37.jpg PLL Halloween Script.jpg RC scene.jpg|Liars See Red Coat Cat.jpg Grave new world pic.jpg 4jrht4uht4.png|Ezra in the gas mask fdmkvmfdkmf.jpg|Ali is RedCoat! admksmdkdm.jpg alisondilaurentispll.gif alisondilaurentispll2.gif IMG_3892.PNG IMG_3893.PNG IMG_3894.PNG IMG_3895.PNG IMG_3896.PNG IMG_3901.PNG IMG_3902.PNG IMG_3903.PNG IMG_3904.PNG IMG_3905.PNG IMG_3906.PNG IMG_3907.PNG IMG_3908.PNG IMG_3909.PNG IMG_3910.PNG IMG_3912.PNG IMG_3913.PNG IMG_3914.PNG IMG_3916.PNG IMG_3917.PNG IMG_3918.PNG IMG_3919.PNG IMG_3920.PNG IMG_3921.PNG IMG_3922.PNG IMG_3923.PNG IMG_3924.PNG IMG_3925.PNG IMG_3926.PNG IMG_3927.PNG IMG_3928.PNG IMG_3929.PNG IMG_3930.PNG IMG_3931.PNG IMG_3932.PNG IMG_3933.PNG IMG_3934.PNG IMG_3935.PNG IMG_3936.PNG IMG_3937.PNG IMG_3938.PNG IMG_3939.PNG IMG_3940.PNG IMG_3941.PNG IMG_3942.PNG IMG_3943.PNG IMG_3946.PNG IMG_3947.PNG IMG_3948.PNG IMG_3949.PNG IMG_3950.PNG IMG_3951.PNG IMG_3952.jpg Tumblr_mv42ss57oB1qkheaxo1_r2_250.gif Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A